Stardust
by Infamouz21
Summary: To win the heart of her beloved, a young woman named Jane Rizzoli ventures into the realm of fairies to retrieve a fallen star. What Jane finds, however, is not a chunk of space rock, but a woman named Maura.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I don't own Rizzoli & Isles or Stardust the movie starring Michelle Pfeiffer, Claire Danes, and many other amazing stars. You all should watch it it's freaking awesome. Anyway, same as my other story follows the plot of the movie with a few changes. This is going to be a Rizzles pairing so if you don't like my scrambled eggs then go drink a smoothie.

I hope you enjoy.

P.S: This is a magical story so any scenario is plausible.

:-)

.

.

 **Stardust**

Are we human because we gaze at the stars, or do we gaze at them because we are human?

Pointless, really: Do the stars gaze back? Now, that's a question.

.

.

.

The Beginning

It was a young maiden by the name of Angelina Rizzoli. She was too curious for her own good. Her father always warned her about her inquisitive nature, especially when it came to the Wall.

"Stay away my sweet Angie. Do you hear me?" He sighed. Knowing full well that the guard of the Wall had told him plenty a times that his rebellious daughter had tried on numerous occasions to side-step him and make a run for it. You see this Wall had been guarded for over 150 years. It was guarded 24/7. It was older than old. There were many legends, tales, or myths, however you wanted to take them, about what lay on the other side.

Many thought it nonsense: It was a great wall that ran alongside the village. A wall that, according to local folklore, _hid an extraordinary secret_. It was believed to be a portal to another world. But not to an adventurer like Angelina. She was going to find out what was over there no matter what. Today would be the day, she was determined.

 _Because, Iet's be honest, it's only a field._

"Look!" She pointed to the other side of the Wall. "Do you see another world out there?" Angelina sarcastically answered her own question. "No, because you see a field. Do you see anything nonhuman? No. And you know why? Because it's a field!" She finalized.

The guard was an old man, _as old as the Wall_ , was Angie's best guess. He had a greying beard with his walking stick and a wooden chair to sit on. Even so, he was very agile and had stopped many others who'd tried before her. She faked surrendered and walked away from him and as he is slowly returning to his chair, Angie gathers all her strength and makes a hasty u-turn straight into a crack on the wall and makes a few more fake moves to get past the old guard. She succeds. She runs and runs and runs until she can't anymore.

Finally getting tired and looking back over her shoulder to make sure the guard hadn't followed her, she came across a village with a very colorful market place. Something out of a fairy tale. Something was different. It wasn't all human things being sold. There were giant animals being sold like birds. How you ask? Well Angie wanted to find out. She needed to know how a giant elephant fit in a parrot cage or how anyone could buy their own personal volcanoes as heaters for their homes. She kept walking down the street market. Looking and touching everything until she was unexpectedly stopped.

"I'm a princess, tricked into being a warlock's slave. Will you Iiberate me?"

The most beautiful of maidens Angelina had ever set her mundane eyes on was talking to her. Giving into her instincts, she responded. "I'll free you." She took out her pocket knife her father had given her and cut the restrains that held the said princess by the ankle tied to an old raggedy looking caravan.

"It's an enchanted chain. I'II only be free when the warlock who captured me dies."

"Sorry... Well, if I can't free you, why did you call me over to rescue you?"

"Because you look like you're not from around these parts, and you might need a friend." The young and beautiful princess had taken a liking to Angelina.

"Here I'll sell you this lucky flower that will protect you on your way back home."

Angie looked at the normal looking Lily type little branch flower being held by delicate hands. Angie was jealous of said flower. "I don't have any money." She stated.

"Don't worry. It shall only cost you a kiss on the cheek."

Angie was nervous and elated at the same time. She was never one to shy away from love. Her family had always wanted her happiness, be it with any gender. Angelina leaned in with closed eyes for a chaste kiss on the princess' cheek when she felt soft lips kissing back. Snapping her eyes open, she broke the kiss. "What about the warlock?" An out of breath Angie questioned.

"Don't worry he won't be back till sunrise tomorrow." The princess led Angie into the caravan by the hand. Where they threw care and caution out the window. The night hadn't been a disappointment. It had surpassed Angelina's expectations.

Angelina realized that the guard had successfully done his job of hiding the magical kingdom of Stormhold. Angie returned that night to her home back in Boston, knowing that her adventure would soon be forgotten. She went to bed that night, recounting every detail to remember it forever. She had made love to a mysterious princess and she had left a part of herself there.

.

.

Nine months later, she received an unexpected souvenir at home. There was knocking at the door, Angie quickly walked to answer it. She was surprised to find the Wall guard at her doorstep. He wasn't alone.

"This was Ieft at the wall for you. It says here her name is Jane."

Angie found herself holding a bassinet with a beautiful baby girl in it. "Jane?" Angelina knew, as soon as she held baby Jane that night that it was her child. Her motherly instincts kicked in.

..

..

..

Comment?


	2. Stardust Ch2

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

...

..

.

Chapter 2: Destiny

Baby Jane grew up, knowing nothing of her unconventional ancestry. But never mind how the infant became a girl, this is the story of how Jane Rizzoli fulfilled her destiny. A much greater challenge altogether. You see for this to happen, she must win the heart of her one true love. At the young age of eighteen, it'll prove a much harder challenge.

 **Jane**

.

..

...

"Ma! I'm gonna be late for work!" Jane yelled from the bathroom door. Trying to multitask wasn't Jane's forte, especially on mornings like this. It was like battling Ursula when it came to combing her unruly hair. _I'll blast you with my all mighty triton_. Jane playfully finished combing her dark short curls. "I don't have time to eat breakfast but I'll come back for lunch." She screamed on her way out the door, slamming it a little harder than intended.

"That stubborn child of mine." Angelina voiced out loud to no one. "She reminds me so much of _her_." She said staring at her daughter lovingly through her kitchen window.

Jane walked out of the house and into her village street and out of sight of her over-protective mother. She didn't consider herself poor but sometimes there were harder months than others. So she got a job at the village shop to help her mother Angelina. She had taught her all about being responsible and always do your duty first but sometimes Jane was an adventurer.- _besides it was too late to back out now._

People had other names for Jane though, like- _daydreamer, stargazer, fantasizer_ even. Jane tried not to let it get to her. She was going to prove them all wrong.

Jane was having some inner turmoil for having lied to her mother about going into work but she had a legitimate excuse. _I mean going to see Kacey is a great excuse._ Jane had a plan. A plan to win Kacey's love. Kacey Jones was the opposite of Jane. Where Kacey was proper Jane was foul mouth, Kacey is elegant and Jane is- well for lack of better words, Jane is rough around the edges. Kacey lived among luxurious things. She was used to a certain lifestyle and Jane wasn't it, but Jane Rizzoli was never a quitter.

 _Kacey Jones will be my girl and I'm going to give'er everything she ever dreamed about. I'll go to the gold fields of San Francisco and bring her weight in gold. I'll go to Africa and bring back a diamond as big as her fist. I'll go to the South Pole and wrestle a polar bear and make him an obedient pet if I have to._

Jane had gone to her job and spent all her savings on the most expensive wine she could afford. Along with exotic cheeses and grapes, everything for a fancy picnic. She was going to woo the hell out of Kacey Jones.

 _I know she likes me. There's no way she doesn't then turnaround and kiss me the way she does. God forgive me for those Sunday morning behind the priest's garden. I still have 150 hail Marys to go. My Ma would have a heart attack if she ever finds out I've done more than praying at church grounds._

Jane quickly went about her day to make everything look ready. She had found the perfect spot overlooking the Wall's beautiful fields. Very romantic setup with candles and blankets for warmth. Far enough away and with enough trees around to protect them from any teenage onlookers. Jane had returned home as promised. Then quickly went about getting cleaned up.

"Ma! we've gone through this before. No! I don't have a thing for Dustin. Ugh!... " Taking one last glance in the mirror she gave herself a thumbs up. "... Or any boy for that matter." She mumbled under her breath. She was startled when her mother appeared behind her reflection.

"Then why have you been staring at yourself for hours already if not for a boy?... Or is it a girl? As long as I have grandchildren Jane Rizzoli." She finished that sentence with a joke knowing full well how to get things out of her rebellious daughter.

"Geezus ma! I'm going out for a walk down to the afternoon flea market nothing else. I'll be back before you know it."

"So it has nothing to do with... maybe a... Miss Jones then?" Angelina prodded. Having already been told about how her daughter catered to little Miss Snob the other day, leaving a bunch of angry ladies at the village shop. _"Jane let her cut in line!"_ They had gossiped. _"She stopped helping me to go to her!"_ They had cried. _A bunch of old hags if you as me,-_ But Angelina had taken all the whining, intent on making her daughter finally come clean as soon as she got home. But seeing her now, this grown up, it tugged at her heart. She was lost at one point too and she got the best gift out of the experience, she only wanted the same for her daughter.. Angelina had fallen in love and never regretted it, maybe Jane had finally found it too.

"What!"

"Janie, sweetheart,... it's me you're talking to. Do you really think it'd get pass me. I'm everywhere remember." Angie smirked at her young daughter. "Plus, you know how much everyone around here talks." Jane turned to face her mother turning a light shade of red. She was already taller than her Ma at her young age and she realized that Angelina had worried lines edged on the corners of her eyes.

"If I ever want to get married you'll be the first one I tell it to. Don't get so worried." Jane placed her strong arms around her mother's shoulders, engulfing her in a big bear hug lifting her up then gently placing her back. "I love you Ma. I'm going out don't wait up." She hurried out the door before her mother had any chance to protest or worse, interrogate her.

..

Jane found herself breathing in and out. _I can do this. I just need to not wake up her parents or get bitten by the big ass dog_. As if on queu, she heard growling. _Shit!_ "Beethoven... are we really gonna do this." Jane loudly whispered to the Jones' Saint Bernard dog named after the famous composer Ludwig van Beethoven. He was as full a hair as any shaggy dog and equally as slobbery. Jane gave her full attention to Beethoven. "You know I'll win." An unruly St. Bernard may present problems for even a strong adult, so control needs to be asserted. Jane knew this so she continued talking and walked sideways toward Kaceys window. The chocolate spotted dog stuck it's big wet tongue out as if to mock her, followed by taking a few steps towards Jane. Letting a wet trail behind. "I'll... " Jane didn't have time to finish or react, when Beethoven leaped up at her front. Making a perfect shot at her chest bringing her straight down on the rose bushes right below Kacey's window. _Umph!_

"I know you don't fit in with the popular crowd but this..." Kacey smiled from atop. "This is a whole other side of you Rizzoli." Jane stopped laughing from underneath and finally got up and gave Beethoven his dog treat she had been hiding in her jacket. He deserved it for being _so wet and dirty,_ both traits hated by Kacey and loved by Jane.

"Now, I take that as a very good omen." Jane dusted off dog hair from her finest pant suit she owned along with a couple thorns, since working at the village shop didn't leave much for fashion or anything fancy for that matter.. And dresses- Well Jane wouldn't be caught dead in one. _"Over my dead body!"_ An angry six year old Janie had yelled at her mother ones. _"To pretty you up."_ Her Ma had yelled back. " _Look! cute little pink bows to match!"_ That had done it, Jane had ran and barricaded herself in her room all day with Angie unable to get her out till she agreed never try that again. It had been the last time Angelina had attempted.

"Jane, I clearly said... "

"I know you told me not to come... I have something for you. A surprise." Jane looked up with her famous smirk. The one Kacey told herself she wouldn't keep saying yes to. Kacey went back into her room closing the window after her and leaving a rejected looking Jane.

"Bulllocks!" Jane cursed under her breath kicking a rock that was looking at her wrong in her opinion. She started making her way out back, making fists in her coat pockets.

"It's not my birthday for another week, you know." Kacey fell into step with Jane. Her light brown hair that was usually let down, was in a bun being held by what looked like an emerald broach. Her cream colored dress hugged her in the right places. No doubt why she had plenty of suitors.

..

"This is delicious. How the hell can you afford this Rizzoli." Kacey was very much surprised at the scene she had encountered.

"Doesn't matter. That's the amazing part of life. There is always more out there for the taking."

"Always the dreamer Jane. You always live in your head."

"No I'm free to Iive my Iife as I wish. That's the beauty of it. There's a big world out there, I'm gonna make my fortune."

"Now you sound just Iike Theodore. He's quite a traveler. Do you know he's going all the way to Cambridge..." and almost inaudible, she finished with, "I heard to buy a ring."

"Cambridge? Kacey I'm talking about Paris, Italy, or..." The words finally reached Jane's brain and she felt a bucket of cold water hit her face. "A ring? Why is he... What kind of a ring? Like a..." She left the rest of that sentence hang in the air like a guillotine waiting to drop about to chop off a head.

"The word is he's planning to propose to me on my birthday." Kacey finally looked Jane straight in the eyes while taking a big gulp of the wine.

"He's going to... And you're gonna say yes?" The last part Jane said more for her own benefit than an actual question needing an answer.

"I can't exactly say no after he's gone all the way to Cambridge for me."

"AII the way to Cambridge? Kacey, for your hand in marriage, I'd cross oceans or continents. For your hand in marriage... " Jane was caught short by Kacey. "Look!"

Jane looked over her shoulder and up into the night sky where Kacey had been so enthusiastically pointing. "What is it?"

"A shooting star! It was beautiful." Kacey was happily surprised that she witnessed something so rare.

"More beautiful than a fancy ring?... from Cambridge?" Jane let Kacey refocus her attention back to her. "For your hand in marriage, I'd cross the Wall and I'd bring you back that fallen star."

"You can't cross the Wall. Nobody crosses the Wall." She finished off the remainder of wine. "Now you're just being silly. Though, having my very own star does sound rather marvelous" Kacey laughed because sometimes these little adventures with Jane made her feel without a care in the world. But she knew it was only a bubble.- that in due time will burst and she will have to go back to her adult life, marry someone that will actually be able to take care of her and her needs.

"I'm not being silly." Jane scooched closer, taking a hold of Kacey's soft hands. "I'll do it. For you, I'd do anything." The seconds following were the longest Jane had endured. Kacey stared back at Jane and sighed deeply.

"It seems we have ourselves an agreement." Getting up from her sitting position, Kacey gave Jane a peck on the lips. "You have exactly one week before my birthday or I'm marrying Teddy." And for the first time that day, it was Jane's turn to see a retreating form. She felt dejected mixed with something else.- Alone. No,- not alone per se. She was missing a puzzle piece of her heart.

...

..

.

Had Jane known then how the stars watched Earth, she'd have shuddered at the very thought of an audience to her self-abasement but, fortunately for her, nearly every star in the sky was, at that very moment, looking ardently at the land on the other side of the Wall, where the King of all Stormhold lay on his deathbed, which was a coincidence because it was the King's final act that would change the course of Jane's destiny forever.

...

...

Feelings? Comments? Much appreciated.


End file.
